The Rings
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Five unconnected one-shot drabbles about how Booth has two Claddagh Rings. One for himself, and one for Riona, my OC. She's obsessed with "Buffy", obviously...First drabble is Season 5, Second and Third and Season 6, Fourth is Season 2, and Fifth is Season 5. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **We'll Talk Later

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **One scenario of how Riona finds two Claddagh Rings that Booth's had for years.

* * *

**Scenario Number 1-Set between "The Goop on the Girl" and "The Parts of the Sum of the Whole", Season 5-We'll Talk Later**

**Riona's POV**

Booth and I were in his apartment. I was curled up in his arms, comfortable for our "Buffy" marathon. Booth started snoring within five minutes of starting the episode, and I quickly joined him in the land of sleep.

I wake up, and my entire body was cold. So, I carefully extracted myself from Booth's arms. I then headed to his bedroom. I started digging through his dresser to try and find one of his sweatshirts. My favorites were his Penn State sweatshirts. They were warm and comfy, and they smelled like him, because he wore them the most. On the rare occasions that he was wearing a sweatshirt, that is. I found the one that I wanted, and I pulled it out. I slipped it on, and I went to shut the drawer, but I saw two Claddagh Rings. I knew Booth very well, and only he knew me this well. I ran out with the rings in hand.

"Booth! Booth, wake up!" I yelled, shaking him roughly.

"Bones? What's wrong?" he blearily opened his eyes, immediately scanning the room for any threats.

"What're these?" I held my hand open, revealing the two rings.

He closed his eyes and put his face in his hand. "Forgot I put those in my sweatshirt drawer. Damn it."

"Booth, what are these?" I repeated.

"I got them for us. I love you, Bones. I love you. Not in a professional, atta-girl kind of way. I've had those for years. I got them during our first year of being partners, when we were in LA," he explained, a grin spreading across his face as he keeps talking, probably remembering how he got them.

"You love me?" I whispered, disbelief coursing through me.

"I always have. I love you."

"I love you, too, Booth. I do," I told him softly.

"Then, we'll talk later. 'Cause there are other things we can do right now." He scooped me into his arms, and I squealed in delight.

The rings were left on the coffee table, and Booth and I were finally together. Because of two rings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I Can't Do This

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Booth has a realization during ring shopping for Hannah in "Daredevil in the Mold".

* * *

**Scenario Number 2-Set During "The Daredevil in the Mold", Season 6-I Can't Do This**

**Booth's POV**

Sweets and I got to the ring store. I was looking at the cases, walking around the store to find a ring the screamed "this is it". I stopped in front of a particular case. It was full of a beautiful variety of Claddagh Rings, which hit me hard.

"Do you like any?" the helpful woman asked me.

"I-I can't do this," I murmured, shaking my head as my breathing started coming in gasps. "Sweets, I'm looking for a ring for the wrong girl." I looked up at the psychologist, who put a hand on my shoulder.

"Booth, breathe. _Breathe_. You're fine. You're fine. A lot of people get cold feet."

I shook my head. "This isn't cold feet, Sweets. I still love Bones. I-I own a pair of Claddagh Rings for the two of us. I got them before we'd even been partners for a year. I knew, right from the very beginning, Sweets. I didn't fight for her. I let her say no; I let her run to Maluku, and I ran, too. I can't do this."

"You have rings for you and Dr. Gallagher?" Sweets asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I just...I couldn't stop myself from getting them when I had the opportunity. And, I knew exactly how I was going to use them. I love her, Sweets. I-Hannah was my Riley. I wanted to love her...no, I _did_ love her. I just loved Riona more. And, I've hurt Riona so badly because of everything. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life alone."

"Booth-"

"Leave it, Sweets," I growled at him before leaving.

I headed to the Hoover, just wanting to immerse myself in work. Riona called and asked if I wanted lunch. I declined, too much of a coward to face her so soon after my revelation. I knew that it was awful, but I just couldn't see her so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Realizations

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Hannah finds the rings. Booth/Hannah break-up. And I can make her leave without making her a bitch. *so proud*

* * *

**Scenario Number 3-Set Just After "The Maggots in the Meathead", Season 6-Realizations**

**Hannah's POV**

I moved in with Seeley just over a week ago. I decided to be helpful and do some laundry while he was finishing up paperwork for a case that he and Riona just closed. I definitely wasn't a domestic, family lifestyle person, but I couldn't just sit around the place and do nothing. I folded his clothes and started putting them in his drawers.

I heard the door open, and I smiled.

"Hannah?" Seeley called.

"In the bedroom," I replied easily.

I kept putting away his clothes, and about a minute later, he was there. I opened up his jean drawer, and I see two silver rings sitting on a pair of jeans.

"Seeley, what are those?" I asked, picking them up and holding them out to him.

His face drained of color, and he sat down on the bed. "I almost forgot I had those," he whispered.

"How long have you had them?" I managed to ask.

"I got them five years ago."

"Five? But, then...they were for you and Riona, weren't they?" I realized then that Seeley had never really been mine. He was always hers.

"Yeah, Hannah. They were. Before she turned me down."

"You still didn't get rid of them, Seeley. You're still hiding them. Not because you don't want to see them, but because you don't want her to find them."

"You're right. I-I still love her. I thought that I moved on, but I can't. I'm so, so sorry, Hannah."

"It's alright, Seeley. I told you that I'm not the marrying kind. We don't want the same things out of life. I think that you need to give Riona another chance. She might surprise you." I comforted my now ex-boyfriend, hoping that he would be able to have what he wanted.

"Thank you, Hannah. I hope you know that I never wanted to hurt you."

"You wouldn't be capable of doing something like this intentionally, Seeley. I'll pack my stuff up."

"Goodbye, Hannah."

"Goodbye, Seeley."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Reality

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Cam comes across the rings. Before Vegas. Because we all wanted a Booth/Bones hook-up there. xD

* * *

**Scenario Number 4-Set between "The Truth in the Lye" and "The Woman in the Sand", Season 2-Reality**

_Cam's POV_

I was at Booth's apartment, wrapped up in his sheets. We had just spent a great few hours testing our stamina. And, boy, he had great stamina. He had to go to an emergency meeting, though, so he was taking a quick shower. I told him I'd be here waiting. He chuckled and kissed me before heading out the door. I pick up his shirt from the floor, slip it on over me, and I smirk as I stride out to get some food.

I make myself a nice egg salad sandwich, I take my time eating it, knowing that I had nothing else to do. Once finished, I clean the dishes, put them away, and go back to the bedroom. I kept a couple magazines in Booth's bedside table, though I forgot which drawer it was.

I open up the first one, and I see two beautiful silver Claddagh Rings. I knew who they were for. One was his, and the other was Riona's. She just didn't know it. And, I didn't know if she ever would. Booth wouldn't do anything unless he was sure of how she felt. Which is why we were currently together. But, this couldn't continue. His heart was taken. And it had been since the day I gave him Riona's name. I knew that, but I couldn't help but want to start things up again. Booth was just as handsome, if not more so, than when we were together before. He was cocky, and confident, and the sex was amazing. But, we both knew that this wouldn't be anything more than fun. It wasn't serious. And, now I knew that it never would be. I knew that we were never meant to be, but I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

The door opens, and Booth calls my name. I sigh, still holding the rings. He comes back to the bedroom, and he sighs when he sees what I'm holding.

"Those are for me and Bones," he murmurs.

"I know," I reply.

"I love her."

"I knew that when you told me you'd pick her over me if I fired her," I tell him honestly.

"I did say that this was a mistake. Now you know why."

"I'm not upset, Booth. We had fun. I'll see you at work, okay?" I kiss his cheek before getting dressed in the bathroom, and then I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Marry me

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Booth finally explains how he got the rings. Which is the same story, no matter who finds them. But I wanted the grand finale to be where we learned _how_ he got those rings. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Scenario Number 5-Set during "The Parts of the Sum of the Whole", Season 5-Marry Me**

_Booth's POV_

Bones and I had just told Sweets the story of our very first case. He was right. I needed to tell her how I felt. And I knew just how to do it.

"Riona, before we eat, I gotta talk to you."

"Okay," she replies simply, smiling at me.

"I just want you to listen, no interruptions."

She nods, and I smile. She was already doing the 'no interruptions'. I take a deep breath to give myself the courage to tell her.

"I love you. I've been in love with you since the very beginning. From the day that I walked in on your lecture, you were the only woman who I could see a future with. I mean, yeah, at first it was a lot of physical attraction. You're beautiful. Any guy in a ten mile radius can see that. But, I love you. I asked you if you believed in fate, because you were my fate from the second I saw you."

She stares at me, a smile forming on her face. "Really?"

"Yes. I love you."

She launches herself at me, and our lips meet. This was heaven to me. She felt the same. She wanted me! I kiss her hungrily, wondering how I went for so long with only the memory of her kiss. She pulls back, breathing heavily.

"I love you, too, Booth!"

I grin at her. "I love you. I have something for you."

"What?! It's literally been five minutes."

"I've had these for four years," I admit sheepishly.

She smiles softly, and she strokes my cheek tenderly with two fingers. I take another breath and pull out the ring meant for her.

"Booth, is that-"

"Marry me?" I ask. "We've practically been dating for years, just without the physical aspect. Marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she says happily, and I slide the ring on her finger as she peppers my face with kisses.

I grin a smile that threatened to split my face. This was really happening. I kiss her again, and she twines her fingers through my hair and presses close to me. I pull back this time, and she examines her ring.

"Booth, why does this look like Buffy's ring?" She looks up at me, glancing between me and the ring on her finger.

"Because, it is. Other than the diamond."

"How did you get it?" she demands.

"I met Joss Whedon. Our first year as partners, we went to LA. I couldn't sleep one night, and I took a walk. I met him. He was going to put them up at a merchandise auction, but when I told him about you, I was able to get them. He just gave them to me. Along with his email. Told me to email him as soon as I used Buffy's. He's gonna send some presents for you, I think. Don't honestly know what he's planning, but I know that you'll like it."

"I love you!" she kisses me again.

I grin, and I hold her tightly to me.

"So, when do you wanna get married?" I ask when we pull apart.

"Soon! As soon as possible! I want to be Mrs. Booth!"

I crush her lips under mine again.


End file.
